1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable bladders for treating contractures of the wrist, hand, or fingers. More particularly, it relates to an inflatable palmar bladder for use with or without a wrist, hand, finger orthosis.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, the treatment of contractures of the wrist, hand, and fingers, has utilized orthosis devices having inflatable bladders, more particularly, air inflatable bladders. Some of these devices can been seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,515 and 5,056,504.
The inflatable hand splints of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,515 and 5,056,504 have been very effective for treating contractures of the wrist, hand, and fingers. These two subject patents have air bladders attached at a first end of the hand splint which is placed in the palm of the contracted hand. Air is pumped into the bladder for moving the fingers outwardly from the palmar portion of the hand, exercising the fingers, hand, and wrist. In the severely contracted hand, it is desirable to begin finger extension prior to treating the wrist. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an inflatable device for inserting within the palmar region of the severely contracted hand.
Attempts have been made to provide an inflatable hand orthosis in which the air bladder is inserted within the palm of a severely contracted hand. One such attempt can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,740 wherein an inflatable bladder is provided for insertion into the palm of the severely contracted hand. Unfortunately, the hand splint of U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,740 is limited in that it can not be adapted to a static hand splint and therefore can not keep the fingers in an extended position after deflation of the bladder. There is no provision to attach the bladder to a static hand splint for treating contractions of the wrist. The 5,152,740 orthosis has straps disposed at opposed ends which merely prevent the bladder from slipping once air has been introduced into the bladder. Further, the air bladder in 5,152,740 merely extends the fingers away from the palm to a variety of coiled and partially coiled positions. The device does not work towards placing the hand in a functional position.
There exists a need to improve known inflatable hand orthosis to permit an inflatable bladder to be inserted within a severely contracted hand thereafter attaching a static hand orthosis without deflating the air bladder. The improved device should work towards placing the hand in a functional position and assist in restoring the arches of the hand and the natural concave shape of the palm.